Dark Moon Tsukigomori
by XxAngelSChanxX
Summary: This is the written version of Dark Moon "Tsukigomori". In the story Skip Beat!, this was the drama Kyoko acted as Mio. My first fanfic, so pleeease go easy on me. It's not easy writing this since the author didn't mention any details in the manga/anime
1. Prolouge

The enchanting moonlight beams on a lone black car as it makes its way down the mountain. The chauffer grins at the happy family sitting in the back, happily recalling that day's events. In the middle of her parents sits a beautiful little girl of five, clutching a small stuffed pink rabbit. But little did the family know that within a few minutes, their laughter would become screams. The car was moving faster down the mountain and it swerves this way and that. Without a warning, the chauffer spins the wheel, causing the car to turn out of control and heads straight out into the thin metal railing that acted as a guard between the road and the open night sky. Like that, the little black car flew off the steep cliff and causing an explosion that shatters the silent night.

In the crowded city of Tokyo, most people are asleep, not knowing of the unfortunate accident that just occurred. It wasn't until the next morning did the news spread. The citizens of Japan wake up to see the horrid scene of the wrecked car in the news. The only person who survived the accident was the little girl, who was sent immediately to the nearest hospital. The little girl was in shock after awaking to see her parent's corpses. The police quickly tried to find relatives who would take her in and finally found her aunt and uncle on her father's side. The girl was then whisked away by her aunt the next day before the girl was completely healed. With a slight smile that the little girl would remember forever, the aunt said in a bored and slightly annoyed voice:

"Welcome to the Hongo Mansion Mizuki, the place you'll be living in from this day on."


	2. Chapter 1

No one mentioned the accident and it was wiped from everyone's minds only after a few days. Everyone except Mizuki, who still has the image from that night seared into her head. Mizuki was taken to live with her aunt and uncle, only to be treated like a maid, and was hated by her two cousins, Misao and Mio. But she didn't mind as long as she still has a family that's willing to take her in. As days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months, no one, not even the Hongo family, remembers the tragic accident that took place.

Exactly eleven years have passed since that night and the little five year old Mizuki has turned into a beautiful maiden of sixteen. With her silky fair blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, and bright sparkling blue eyes, no can deny her beauty.

Moving as swift as possible, Mizuki weaves her way around the crowds of students clogging the hallways. She expected it, since it was the first day of school after winter break. No one wants to study after being excited for so long, going on vacations, picnics, and all the other fun things that Mizuki was stripped from doing. Not wanting other people to ask what she did for winter break, Mizuki darts into her classroom and shuts the door.

_There is still five minutes until class starts, so the room should be empty- _

Mizuki's thoughts were cut off when she notices that almost the _entire _room was filled to capacity. All her classmates were sitting attentively at their assigned seats, as if someone was going to whip them if they didn't sit with their back straight. Not understanding why her classmates had not only beaten her to the class, but was sitting so quietly, (for they are usually as loud as speakers brought all the way up). Mizuki slips silently into her seat, in front of Mio.

"Mio, do you know why they are acting so out of place today?" Mizuki whispers. Mio not only does not answer, but glare murderously at Mizuki with her cold eyes. Mio and Mizuki look nothing alike. Mio's hair was the same length as Mizuki, down to the waist, but is jet black. Her bangs covered most of her face but Mizuki knew what Mio wanted to hide. When Mio was four, she was playing with Misao, who was eight, at their summer villa. Mio then accidently slipped off a hill and landed in a pile of broken glass shards. From then on, Mio has a long scar that puckers out of her left temple. Because of that, she has never smiled again and has tried her best to cover the scar with her hair to prevent people teasing her mercilessly. Goosebumps starts to rise on Mizuki's arms and she whips around, still feeling Mio's glare burning the back of her head. Just before Mizuki could get her nerves to talk to Mio again, the shrill of the bell rings through the school. Without warning, the door of the class creaks open. Mizuki could hear the breaths of the people around her gasp as a strange man walks in the class.

_Who is he? And why is everyone else so tense? Where's the teacher?_ But as Mizuki looks at him closer, she notices that he was different from all the hundreds of other adults at school. He was much younger, looking only three to five years older than Mizuki herself, while all the other adults were old or middle aged.

"That's him, our new teacher for the rest of the season. I heard he was supposed to be our teacher a few months ago, but he got in an accident and was in the hospital." The other students start to whisper but shuts up when the new teacher turns around after writing his name on the chalkboard to face the class.

"Good morning. From today on, I will be your homeroom and music teacher. Please feel free to ask any questions if you need help." The teacher puts down the chalk and smiles. On the chalkboard reads Katsuki Tachibana in kanji.

"Hongo-san."

"YES? Here!" Mizuki blurts out absently and shooting her hand up since he's taking attendance. Tachibana Sensei looks at her with surprise while the class tries not to burst out in laughter.

"Oh, is there two of you then?" Puzzling, Mizuki glances behind her to see Mio, also raising her hand. Her colorless, sunken eyes were locked onto Mizuki's.

"It's ok then, I'll mark you both here." Surpassing a smile, Tachibana Sensei reads other names from the list.

The day goes on and before Mizuki knew it, the afternoon bell once again rings through the school. Stuffing her books and things into her bag, Mizuki races out of the school, determined to get home before Lady Hongo could lecture her about going home late. But as she stepped out of school grounds, Mizuki notices that Mio had beaten her out and was heading a different direction for going home.

"Mio, where are you going?" Mizuki waves her hand to signal her existence. But to her surprise and horror, Mio not only stops and reacts to her calling, but she doesn't glare. Instead, Mio gives Mizuki a lifeless look.

"You have no right to ask me what I am to do. No right at all." With that, Mio turns her head, her sleet black hair swinging right and left as she continues walking.

_What is Mio thinking?_


	3. Chapter 2

Mizuki had always preferred walking then riding a car. Partly because of the car accident that still cast shadows over her and also because she could see things you could easily miss while riding a car. While walking back to the Hongo mansion, Mio's words keep repeating themselves in Mizuki's head.

_You have no right to ask me what I am to do. No right at all._ Mizuki sigh a long sigh that could last her a whole year of sighs.

_That's_ _true. I do have no right. But that look she gave me just now. It's nothing I've seen before Mio show before._ Mizuki chuckles for a moment because she ran out of thoughts when suddenly; she heard Lady Hongo's voice ringing through her brain.

"Oh Mizuki, remember to come home exactly at five o'clock tonight. Misao is coming back after her vacation from Osaka and I don't want you to mess up her welcome home dinner!" Mizuki gasps and checks her watch. It was four fifty and it would usually take about fifteen to twenty minutes walk from where she was right now. Without hesitation, Mizuki sprints like a rocket off to Hongo Mansion.

As soon Mizuki bursts through the main doors of the mansion and before any of the maids or servants could say "Welcome home Mizuki-sama", Lady Hongo's bloodlust eyes greeted her.

"MIZUKI HONGO! How many times did I remind you to come home at **exactly **five? Do you know what time it is know, young lady? Its five minutes past five you insolent girl!" Mizuki flinches at the word insolent.

"But I already came home as fast as I-"

"I don't want to listen to your lame, boring excuses. Hurry up and get in the kitchen before I could think of anything else to scream at you for." Mizuki nods sheepishly at her and was about to go put her bag away when Lady Hongo waves at her to come over again.

"Yes Aunt Hongo?"

"Where's that daughter of mine, Mio? Didn't she come home with you?" Lady Hongo purses her lips together. Mizuki knows that stance. Any second now, she's going to burst with insults of Mio.

"I tried to ask her but-"

"But, but, and but. That's all you can say. Let's just hope Mio isn't too late. If only Mio is half as decent as Misao then I'll look years younger." Without another glance at her niece, Lady Hongo stomps off, her footsteps still echoing through the main hall. Mizuki shakes her head, knowing even though she arrives home at exactly five, Lady Hongo would find something else to yell at her for.

"Lady Mizuki, do you want me to put your bag in your room?" Maria, one of the Hongo's maids asks politely. All the maids and servants who work in the mansion feel bad for Mizuki and try all their might to help her because of how she is treated by her aunt and uncle while she is a mistress herself.

"Oh thank you Maria! I should better get going to the kitchen or Auntie will get angry again." Giving Maria a sparkling smile, Mizuki heads off to the kitchen. Working in the kitchen was the job Mizuki was given since she lived here, so she was used to it. Mizuki quickly without wasting time starts to prepare full dishes of Kyoto cuisine, Misao's favorite. The maids start piling in one after another, grabbing trays of wine, tea, and plates of food out into the dining room. When Mizuki carries a plate of sushi into the room, she almost drops it from surprise. Sitting next to Misao, smiling and carrying a lighthearted conversation with Lady Hongo was Mizuki's teacher, Tachibana Sensei.

"Sen.…sensei! What are you doing here?" Katsuki look up to see Mizuki's face full of surprise. Misao looks back and forth between the two.

"Katsuki, you're my cousin's teacher? I never knew that!" Misao coos, linking her arms through his.

"I thought it would be possible when I took attendance this morning. Only, do you have another cousin Misao, or do you have a sister?" Katsuki asks.

"Wait, Sensei, what are you doing here?" Misao rolls her eyes to her cousin's stupendous comment.

"Didn't mother tell you, Mizuki? Katsuki is my boyfriend, the one who I met during my vacation."

"No…Auntie never told me that…" Mizuki mutters, quietly taking her seat across from Katsuki, next to Lady Hongo.

"Misao, you can introduce your lovely boyfriend in just a moment. Where is that Mio? I told her specifically to come home at FIVE! What time is it now? SIX!" Lady Hongo screeches. Just as the maids were about to call Mio's cell phone, a bloodcurdling scream pierces through the room. A maid runs in, trying to catch her breath, sweat breaking through her face with terror. Lord Hongo stands up with concern.

"What happened? What was that scream just now."

"It…it…its Lady Mio. She…she…she c…c…came back…" Even before the maid could finish her sentence, a dark figure materializes in the doorway to the dining room. The reaction was immediately spreads around the room. Maids and servants drop their trays, pots, on the floor, the sound of glass shattering echoing through the room. Lord Hongo continued pouring wine into his glass until it spills over, dripping over the crisp, white table cloth. Lady Hongo and Misao's jaws were wide open. The only person who seems to have no reaction was Katsuki. But even so, no one dares to make a move or a sound. Because standing in the doorway was Mio, but…different. Mio's jet black haired that used to flow down to her waist was layered and cut short, so short that it barely touched her shoulders. The bangs and the long strands of hair that Mio used to cover her scar on her left temple were cut so the scar was puckering out at everyone. But even the scar showing was not the thing that caught even her family off guard. Her facial expression was no longer of the girl who was shy and quiet, never talking to anyone. Mio's face was full of pride, the look of a proud young mistress with a look that could be part of a horror movie.


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere around the dining room was tense, not a single person wanting to move an inch. Mio stands perfectly still in the doorway, both of her hands placed dainty in front of her body. Lady Hongo was still as a statue, but it doesn't make her anger go away. Standing up quickly, she breaks the silence and the tension in the room.

"Mio, what did you do?" Lady Hongo asks, her hands gripping the side of her chair, seething in anger.

"Are you blind mother? Can't you see for yourself?" Mio says coldly. Lady Hongo was taken aback.

_Mio never talks back to me. _Lady Hongo thought in shock.Mio gently brushes her hair away and notices that Katsuki was sitting next to Misao, her arms still linked into his.

"My, Sensei, what are you doing in this horrid house of mine? You seem very close to my darling Onee-sama." Mio said, making the word sama sarcastic.

"Mio, don't be rude! Katsuki's my boyfriend and someday, your brother-in-law." Misao said. Mio freezes and looks at Katsuki with a whole new perspective, hatred. But she quickly dismisses her look and turns around.

"I'm going back to my room. Happy eating." With that, Mio strolls casually out of the dining room. Lady Hongo shakes herself out of shock.

"Mio." But Mio doesn't stop walking. Lady Hongo abandons her meal and goes after Mio.

"Mio." Silence was all Lady Hongo got.

_Doesn't she hear me?_ Mio has reached the main stairs and starts to climb up when Lady Hongo inhales and screams.

"MIO! Wait! I'm calling you Mio! At least answer me!" At last, Mio stops and slowly turns around to show a hideous glare at Lady Hongo.

"Me, Mother? Were you…calling me?"

"Y…yes I was! You should at least answer." Lady Hongo's tone has dramatically died down, her words not as harsh as they used to be when aimed at Mio. Because she knew that one word could make this creature, whom was not her daughter, snap.

_Is this Mio? She's…not introverted and reserved like she usually is! She's acting more like a…proud, rich, young mistress. _

"Oh, excuse me Mother. I thought you were calling sister Misao." Mio's face was as cold as stone and expressionless, a little more like her old self. But before Lady Hongo could utter another word, Mio continues.

"Mio and Misao, they sound so much alike. Being the wise mother you are, shouldn't you have given me a different name then just copying my sister's? Then people wouldn't have joked that I'm such a failure. Not only does my name sound like sister Misao's, but it's even missing one of the hiragana from her name as well as if I'm lower then her."

_I…is she being sarcastic? How dare Mio make snide comments to her own mother?_ Lady Hongo shifts uncomfortably in both anger and confusion. Not once in her life has Mio ever talked back to her. Not once.

"Mio…People are going to laugh at you even more because you look that way now. That hairstyle does not suit you!" Lady Hongo says steadily.

"If you don't want people staring at you and teasing you mercilessly, then grow your hair out like you used to!" Mio remains silent and Lady Hongo hopes she wins the war of words.

"Mother, you can just say it out loud…That this scar is a disgrace to the House of Hongo and that with a face like mine, I'm not worthy for a daughter of the Hongo family." Mio reaches up to point at her ugly scar. Lady Hongo flinches.

_N…no, that's not…Yes. I admit, that is how I think of her, but…_

"Good, if you understand that, then do as Mother say. There's no need to show that scar like that to other people!" But just as the words slipped out of Lady Hongo's mouth, another thought came across her.

_Wait, if Mio hated that scar so much, why didn't she request for surgery. For sure, with the money we have, a surgery like that would cost nothing. Unless…_ Lady Hongo gasps in horror as she realizes the truth. Mio's face was looking straight at the ground, so Lady Hongo couldn't see her expression.

"She…must see her own ugly heart in this. Every time she sees this scar…sister Misao's beautiful face… will grimace with guilt." Mio looks up, her colorless eyes were curled up at the corner. Her hands her under her chin as if to support her head and she smiles. But Mio, who has never smiled a second in her life, her face muscles were unaccustomed to the new expression, turning Mio's smile gruesome. Lady Hongo couldn't utter a single word. No one, not even Lord Hongo, could make Lady Hongo wordless, especially not Mio.

"Lost for words Mother?" Mio asks. Seeing her mother struggle so hard, it almost made Mio burst in laughter, something she haven't done in her life.

"Good, because I didn't want to hear them anyway." With a swift turn, Mio continues up the stairs, leaving Lady Hongo by herself. As Mio enters her room, the first thing she sees is the family photo on her desk. Picking it up slowly, she brushes her fingers across the picture and laughs. Taking a pocket knife from besides her desk, Mio impales the blade deep into Misao's head in the photo. Mio smiles, pulling the blade from the picture, ripping it apart in the process.

"Oh sister. If only the world knows of your ugly deeds, then mother nor father or even your boyfriend Katsuki Tachibana, will love you." Thinking of Katsuki makes Mio even madder.

_You just brought yourself into my world of torture, Katsuki Tachibana, my dear sensei. _

Letting out loud the laugh Mio had held since talking back to Lady Hongo, she feels so much better, and fits in the atmosphere very well. In the very corner of Mio's room was a violin, which dark wood glistens as Mio laughs evilly.


	5. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, even through all the havoc Mio created, Lord Hongo can still resume a calm position at the head of the dining table. All the maids had left the room after Mio sneered at them. Not only until Misao decided to see why Lady Hongo hasn't returned after fifteen minutes did the father and daughter pair goes, leaving Mizuki and Katsuki by themselves in the dining room. Mizuki looks at her teacher with a smiling face in the outside, while in the inside, she is unsure what to talk about.

_What should I say? It's so weird that we met just today and he is already part of my family, at least, maybe in the future…_ Not wanting to keep such an environment, Mizuki coughs.

"So, Sensei, do you like music?" Mizuki blurts out. She ran out of ideas of what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. To her surprise, Katsuki's reaction was a smile and a chuckle.

"Yes, I do like music. That's why I teach music class, and I believe you're part of my class, Hongo-san…" Katsuki said. Blood rushes through Mizuki's face in embarrassment.

_Why did I ask such a stupid question? He probably thinks I'm a silly young girl, compared_ _to mature and beautiful Misao. I probably am._

"When did meet Misao then?" Mizuki asks. It seems safer to ask that and not land in any awkward topics which Mizuki always seem to hit.

"I met Misao actually quite a while ago. I teach her private lessons for violin."

"So was Misao the one you saved from the car accident? Everyone was talking about you getting in a car accident to save your girlfriend! So that was _Misao._" Mizuki realizes.

"Yes, but it wasn't very serious. Misao wouldn't let me return to work until I was fully healed."

"To what I saw in just a few minutes of seeing you two together, Misao really loves you. No one told me that Misao had a boyfriend until today…" Mizuki sighs. Katsuki looks alarm too.

"Is that true? From what I saw, your aunt and uncle don't seem to treat you very well. And Misao never mentioned that she had a cousin who lived with her either."

"Oh I'm used to it. They've been treating me like this ever since I lived here. I'm already very grateful that they're willing to take me in the first place. Misao doesn't really like me either because…well actually, I don't really know why. " Mizuki says, remembering the first time Lady Hongo welcomed her to the house with her murderous eyes.

"Have you been living here since you were born? They're aunt and uncle, so where are your parents." It wasn't Katsuki's style to enter a person's history, but something about Mizuki makes Katsuki curious.

"About that, when I was five, my parents died in a car crash. It flew off a cliff, killing everyone in the car besides me. The only relatives I have are in my father's side of the family, which is Aunt and Uncle Hongo, Misao and Mio." Katsuki wasn't even listening to Mizuki anymore.

_Her father's side of the family? Hongo only ahs a little brother, so does that mean… _Katsuki hands grips tightly in a fist, completely forgetting about Mizuki's existence. Mizuki looks at Katsuki with concern.

"Um, Sensei? Are you ok?" Mizuki waves her hands in front of Katsuki's eyes, snapping Katsuki back into reality. He blinks several times and looks apolitically at Mizuki.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell Misao that I'm not feeling all that well and that I'm going home? Thank you very much for dinner, though the unexpected burst from Mio. Sorry for leaving so suddenly Hongo-san." Katsuki stands to leave when Mizuki jolts up as well. Katsuki looks at her with eyes full of surprise.

"Sensei, um, I'll tell Misao that you're leaving, and…" Mizuki's face turns bright red.

"Since you're Misao's boyfriend and all, you can call me Mizuki if you want." Mizuki fumbles with her hands. Katsuki stands at the door for a few seconds, speechless. Then with a smile he leaves the room. Mizuki sits back down and giggles.

_Sensei is actually really nice and open to people. And the fact that he's Misao's boyfriend makes everything even weirder, but Sensei can make the atmosphere turn so clam and peaceful. _Mizuki grins at that thought and sets off to find Misao.

Katsuki moves quickly into his car and shuts the door tight, eager to leave the mansion.

_Mizuki Hongo, the young Hongo's daughter, lone survivor of the tragic car accident that night. Why would Lord Hongo agree to take of his niece? _Not able to connect the pieces of the puzzle, Katsuki drives away from the mansion whose owners were stained with evil blood, the family which Katsuki must have revenge on.

Mio whistles a tune she learned in school. Today was such a day! Not only did Mizuki learn of her new music and homeroom teacher was not only her teacher, but also her cousin's boyfriend. Mio had completely changed her character and her appearance, causing even more surprise.

"Mizuki! Where is Katsuki? Mother is still taking out her anger on father, so I can sneak out." Misao's voice rang through the hall. Mizuki turns around to see her cousin. People who have seen Mio, Misao, and Mizuki at the same time would definitely agree that the sisters were Misao and Mizuki, while Mio was the cousin. Misao and Mizuki look very similar, with the same long fair blonde hair that reached their waist, but their sparkling blue eyes as well.

"Sensei said he wasn't feeling too good, so he left alrea…" Even before Mizuki could finish her sentence, Misao's eyes pierced in hers.

"How could you let Katsuki leave without telling me? I was about to ask him very important! Ugh, next time, Mizuki, tell me no matter where I am, what kind of situation I am in, I NEED TO SAY GOOD BYE TO KATSUKI!" Misao screeches in the last sentence. As she caught herself being not lady-like, Misao straightens her back and clears her throat.

"Well, just be more aware next time." With that, Misao walks daintily out of Mizuki's sight.

_Just what I need. Misao, being the 21 year old adult she is can really act more childish than Mio or I when talking about love. But then again, you can't really compare Misao to Mio._ Sighing at being just yelled at for no apparent reason by Misao, Mizuki heads for her room where she could finally settle down and rest, thinking about the events of the day.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who added my story to favorite or alert! A special thanks to Swahili, who reviews every chapter and encourages me to keep writing! I hope to get at least 13 reviews after this chapter! Hopefully it's good enough to attract more readers! P.S This chapter is kind of long, so hang with me! 

~XxAngelSChanxX

The soft morning sun shines brightly into the Hongo mansion as morning arrives. Mizuki quickly brushes knots from her hair and grabs her bag, slamming the door to her room shut. Glancing at her watch, if she skips breakfast, then she might get to school early enough to talk to the math sensei. As Mizuki was about to descend the stairs, she sees that the door to Mio's room was swung open. Wanting to ask Mio if she would want to walk with her, (even thought Mizuki knows the answer would be no) she enters the room. Mio's room looks the complete opposite of her character, which is dark and mysterious. The wall paper in her room was a shade of pink that radiated happiness. Her bed was trimmed with crisp, snow white lace like a princess with matching pillows. Mio's desk was neat, not a speck of dust in sight. But something on Mio's desk catches Mizuki's eyes. On the center of Mio's desk was a photo, pinned down by a knife. Mizuki scoots over to see what the photo was and covers her mouth from shrieking in terror. Because the photo was a family picture taken a year ago outside of Hongo Mansion, with the knife's blade plunged straight into the middle of Misao's face. Mizuki slowly backed away when cold, clammy hands clasped her right shoulder. This time, covering her mouth didn't stop Mizuki's shriek. Her scream hurls through the room and slowly makes its way out into the hall. Mio's hands shifts from Mizuki's shoulder to her mouth and pins Mizuki onto the wall.

"What, exactly are you snooping around my room for?" Mio hisses, her breath smelling of icy mint.

"I just wanted to ask if you are ready to go to school yet and if you want to walk with me." Mizuki manages to spit out. Mio's hand was still pinned tightly into Mizuki's shoulder, which shoots pin points of pain when Mio pushes harder.

"Then you shouldn't act like you did, because people could be suspicious." Mio lets go of Mizuki and pushes her out of the room, slamming the door shut during the process. Taking a look at the photo, still pinned on her desk. She pulls out the knife and examines the picture. Misao's face now has a clean, thin, slit in the middle, cutting her face exactly in half. Mio sneers at the picture and stabs Misao again, this time, before pulling the blade out, she wrenches and tears at the photo, making a hole replace her sister's smiling face. Then, Mio moves on to Lady Hongo's face, also wrenching and ripping the face out of the photo. One by one, Mio tears out the face of her entire family, including Mizuki's, face out, leaving the photo with four, ripped out holes. The only face not ruined was Mio's.

_This is what my family picture should look like. _With caution, Mio pins the photo onto the corkboard hung on the wall. Looking at the photo with pleasure, Mio stands in front of it, stone still, admiring her work.

Mizuki's heart was still thumping painfully against her chest as she made her way to school. Mio's action has not only frightened her, but caught her off guard. Before, if Mizuki went into Mio's room, Mio would've simply given her a glare and leave Mizuki be, not even bothering to chase her out. Mizuki rubs her right shoulder where Mio had pinned her to the wall.

_She's changed so much just within a few hours! What could have gotten her to change like that? _

Mizuki was so into thinking about Mio that she didn't notice there was a person in front of her and accidentally bumps against him. She drops her bag, the contents spilling all over the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Mizuki quickly apologizes and bents down to pick her things up. As she reaches down, another pair of hands beat hers to the books and collects them for her.

"It's ok Mizuki. Be careful where you're looking the next time." A strangely familiar voice said. Mizuki's head jerks up to see Katsuki standing above her, smiling.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Mizuki asks, awed. She places her book back into the bag and looks at Katsuki.

"Um, I'm here because the school is right there?" Katsuki chuckles, pointing to the gate of Mizuki's high school, only a few feet away from where they were standing. Mizuki's face flushes, once again showing Katsuki her stupidity to the extreme.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like this…" Mizuki mutters. She doesn't even know why she's explaining so much to Katsuki. Without another word, Mizuki hurries into the school, leaving Katsuki in the dust. Katsuki's smile melts away as Mizuki goes out of sight.

_How interesting. Why would Lord Hongo, who hates his younger brother so much, adopt his niece?_

Mizuki rushes to class, her face still flushed from bumping into Katsuki. She sits quietly in her seat wanting to have some thinking time alone, when her two best friends pop out from behind Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki-chan! Are you daydreaming again, staring off to space like that?" Satomi and Reiko poke Mizuki on the back. These three has been friends since first grade and they all know each other a little too well to even read each other's expressions.

"Yes, I am daydreaming again. It's just that…too many things happened yesterday and I can't get used to the change." Mizuki sighs in surrender.

"Well I already see one change for sure. Your cousin Mio, for one thing. Her hair's cut short like ours and…well, her _scar_ is showing." Satomi remarks, shuddering at the word scar. Reiko nods in agreement.

"Oh trust me. Not only did Mio's haircut change, but her personality also." Mizuki says. Just then, the bell rings, signaling the start of school. But something was wrong today. Usually, Mizuki would always pay close attention to the sensei, listening to every word. But today, the words just didn't seem to get into her head. It wasn't until Katsuki had asked Mizuki to identify the difference between a violin and a viola did Mizuki snap out of La-la-Land. Mizuki stares at the two instruments in confusion.

_Ugh. I play the piano, not the violin! How am I supposed to know the difference?_

"Um, the viola is bigger than the violin?" Mizuki says in a question-like tone. The other students in class snicker while Satomi and Reiko cover their eyes.

_What? Isn't the viola bigger than the violin?_

"Well, yes, that's right. But is there any other difference you can think of?" Katsuki asks, holding up a violin, then a viola. Mizuki sits there in silence, not knowing the answer.

"The viola uses a different clef then a violin. And the violin has a higher pitch then the viola. One other difference is that the violin has an E string while the viola has a C string, the string a violin doesn't have." Everyone in the room looks incredulously at the owner of the voice who had spoken, Mio. Mio looks at Mizuki with a plain, bored look.

"What a simple answer, Mizuki. I'm disappointed that you didn't know the answer." Mio looks at Mizuki one last time and continues to read from her book. Mizuki blush so hard that it felt like she has a fever. Satomi, who sits next to Mizuki, gives her a sympathetic look, while giving Mio a glare that sent daggers. Katsuki looks impressed with Mio's answer and continues to teach music.

_Yes, that was definitely something Mio wouldn't have blurted out. But why does Mio know so much about a violin and viola? Music is banned in our house, and Mio doesn't seem like the type to… _The bell that signals break rings and the students immediately starts talking to one another. Reiko scoots her chair closer to Mizuki and Satomi.

"O…K. Mizuki, I now fully understand why you said her personality changed too. The Mio we all know would never say anything like that." Reiko whispers. Satomi hushes Reiko and points to Katsuki. Mizuki follows her finger to see that Katsuki was going over to Mio. Katsuki walks up to Mio and smiles.

"Hongo-san, you know a lot about music don't you? Did Misao teach you?" Katsuki asks. Mio stays silent like she usually is, reading her book.

"Hongo-san…" Katsuki reaches out to touch Mio's shoulders when suddenly Mio swipes her book between her shoulder and Katsuki's hands as fast as lightening. Mio looks at Katsuki with eyes shouting "don't touch me" and full of hatred. The entire class stares in silent like a prey and a predator, not daring to move an inch.

"Please Sensei; don't talk about Sister to me in school. It ruins my mood." Mio slaps Katsuki's hands away with her book. The entire swallows a gasp.

"Oh, and me knowing music has absolutely nothing to do with you." Mio opens her book again and continues to read, completely ignoring the class and Katsuki. But to everyone's surprise, Katsuki doesn't look shock or horrified. Instead, he smiles pleasantly at Mio and straightens up, walking back to the front and very carefully inspecting the chalkboard.

"Wow, how cool! Remember when the last teacher got blown off by Mio from her silence? He got so mad; I thought his blood vessels would pop!" Satomi said. Reiko nods in agreement, but Mizuki was too busy looking at Katsuki.

_Is he tolerating Mio because of Misao? Because no one would act that calm to Mio, especially not this time. _But little did Mizuki know that Katsuki Tachibana has his own reasons to become closer to all the family members of the Hongo clan, a little secret that Katsuki swore he would keep until the day his mission was complete:

_ To destroy the Hongo clan from the inside. _


	7. Chapter 6

Time flies without people noticing, and just like that, an entire month has passed since Katsuki became Mizuki and Mio's teacher. But even though a month passed, Mizuki still couldn't fully understand her sensei. Katsuki would visit almost every day to see Misao, which made Mizuki a both overjoyed and little annoyed. To Mizuki, Katsuki seems like a stranger who would both invade her personal space and also a family member who was allowed in and out of the house. Of course, she would welcome her sensei to her home with smiles of the sun, but inside her, something started to swirl around uncomfortably. Maybe it was because he was her teacher and that seeing him in different perspectives made Mizuki feel uncomfortable. But Mizuki wasn't the only one who didn't like Katsuki's presence. Everyone in the house welcomed Katsuki, at least with their faces showing happiness, except Mio. Whenever Katsuki visits, Mio locks herself in her room or strays to the opposite direction.

"Mio, come downstairs to greet your Sensei!" Lady Hongo would holler. But all the reply she would get is a slam of a door or Mio's back turned. Misao too would try to charm speak her little sister to say at least a hello, but getting all the same reaction Lady Hongo gets.

The door bell rings, signaling Katsuki's visit again. Mio mutters something intelligent that no one hears and head for her room. But before she could reach the staircase, Misao hold out her arm to block her path.

"You've been awfully rude to Katsuki this past month. He's your sensei for heaven's sake! Shouldn't you be more polite? Please, Mio, that's all I'm asking for you. Say a simple hello and you can head back to your room or go anywhere you please." Misao pleads. Mio looks at Misao, her eyes burned with fury.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mio asks, casually brushing away some hair from her face, revealing the scar. Misao winces at the sight, giving Mio the exact reaction she had hoped for.

"I understand you have no wish to listen to what I have to say. But just this one time, this one request, and I'll never bother you again." Misao begs, her voice shaking.

"No. No matter what you say, how you beg me, your beautiful face has no won't make a dent on my heart, not like what you do to mother and father." Mio sneers, the tips of her mouth slightly curved upward. "Oh, and Sister? I can still see your ugly heart, the one thing you can't erase for the rest of your life. Even though mother and father don't know, it doesn't matter because I do." Mio slaps Misao's arm hard, making a red welt on the place Mio's hand touched Misao's skin. Misao recoils, rubbing her arm. Mio makes her way up the stairs and the hall when she bumps into Mizuki, the second person she least wants to see. But seeing that Mizuki always look a little uncomfortable around Katsuki, Mio decides to be friendly for once.

"Mizuki, bring my dinner up here for me please." Giving no more explanation, Mio opens the door to her room and quietly shuts it. Mizuki looks dumbfounded.

_What? Mio wants me to bring dinner to her room? What an odd request._ But Mizuki didn't mind, bringing Mio dinner. In fact, she was relieved because that means she would have an excuse to not have dinner with Sensei. Hurrying to the kitchen, Mizuki throw different types of food onto a plate without hesitation and carries it upstairs before Misao or Lady Hongo could catch her and bring her to the dining room. Mizuki, while holding the plate of food, knocks on the door. No response. She reaches for the doorknob and the door swings open. Mizuki finds Mio sitting daintily on the table inside her room, with utensils and napkins already there. She places the plate in front of Mio and backs away. Mio looks at Mizuki like a snake to a mouse with playful eyes.

"What? I won't bite. You can come closer, if you want." Mio says. Mizuki looks hesitant for a while, and then slowly slips into the chair across from Mio.

"You look like you don't really like the presence of Sensei either. Why?" Mio asks. Mizuki almost falls off her chair.

_Is Mio talking to me? Why does she want to know I don't like being around Sensei at home?_ Mizuki clutches her hands and stays silent, trying to think of an answer.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." Mio cuts her steak and eats in silence for a long while. Beads of sweat break out of Mizuki's face as she nervously plays her hands.

"Um, Mio? Do you mind if I look around?" Mizuki asks. Mio makes a "go away" motion with her hands, probably meaning yes. Mizuki stands up and walks around. She has never been in Mio's room for so long and looked so closely, so there were many things Mizuki has never seen before. In the darkest corner of Mio's room was a violin, out of the case. The wood looks good as new, but Mizuki had a feeling that the violin was old. She opens her mouth to ask a question, but quickly shuts it tight, knowing Mio would never answer it anyway.

"Hey…look. Even _my_ body is flowing with red liquid." Mio said. Mizuki whips around to see Mio lift her finger, dripping with blood. She was holding a knife, so Mizuki infers that she accidentally cut herself. It must have been a very deep cut because the blood was already flowing down to Mio's wrist.

"W…What are you doing Mio?"

"But it probably won't taste like iron." Mio muses, rubbing her fingers together, smearing the blood.

"Wh…what…what're you doing Mio?"

"But it probably won't taste like iron. Because this was given to me by the devil so that without hesitation, I can take people's lives." Mio looks at the blood smeared onto her finger and a sinister smile creeps onto her face. "It's too late for someone like me to become human."

"Mio…Y…you should still clean that. I'll be right back!" Mizuki exits the room eagerly to find a band-aid. Mio chuckles as Mizuki leaves the room and wipes the blood on her black skirt.

_I meant every word I said, Mizuki. My blood would not taste like iron because it is given to me by the devil so that I can take my sister's precious life. _

Mizuki grabs all the medical things she could find and hurries back up stairs only to be intercepted by Katsuki.

"Hongo-san, where were you at dinner? Misao and Lady Hongo were looking for you." Katsuki says, noticing the boxes of band-aids and disinfecting sprays Mizuki was clutching. "Are you hurt?"

"NO! I mean, no, it's not me. Mio accidentally got a cut on her finger so I got some supplies for her. Oh, and I missed dinner because I was with Mio." Mizuki says curtly. She bows politely at Katsuki and continues her way to Mio's room.

_That was close. What could I have said to Sensei? "I skipped dinner because it would've been an awkward atmosphere with you there?" NO! _Mizuki enters Mio's room to find it empty. The chair where Mio was sitting not too long ago was pushed back neatly into the table, the plates and glasses gone, as if no one had recently sat there. Mizuki dumps the supplies onto Mio's desk and goes out into the hall.

"Mio? Mio, are you there? I got the bandages for your finger!" Mizuki calls out, but no one answers. As Mizuki turns around the corner of the hallway, she hears whispers.

"So what I'm rude to Katsuki Sensei. He's _your _boyfriend, not mine." Mio whispers mockingly. Mizuki could almost hear Misao's displeasure.

"But he's your sensei for heaven's sake! Lord, you are so dense and abnormal!" Misao exclaims.

"Do you want to know why I'm acting the way I am to him then?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Now spill it!"

"And you still haven't seen your own ugly heart yet, have you? Hmm…well, too bad Sister. You don't have the right to know." Then, Mio whispers something Mizuki can't hear and laughs. Soon, her laughter was a distant echo. Mizuki could hear Misao punch the wall in anger and her cry in anguish.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Finally got a chapter in! I've been working on school work lately and haven't gotten the chance to write! This chapter is longer then usual because I decided that my old chapters were way too short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (though i didn't exactly reach my goal of 15 reviews T_T) You guys give me confidence to keep writing!** _

**_XxAngelSChanxX_**

* * *

><p>Mizuki isn't a person who would butt into other people's business. But listening to Misao and Mio's conversation made her curious about what they were saying. From the first time Mizuki met Misao and Mio, before the fatal accident, Mizuki knew that the sisters weren't the best of friends. Their differences already speaks for them. Mio is quiet, reserved, always distancing from people, hardly ever smiles, and has no pride. Misao, on the other hand, has too much pride, brags, and boasts of her beauty. After Mio fell into the pile of glass shards and the scar ruined her face somehow made their relationship worst because that's when Mio became the introverted and reserved person she is and never smiled or grinned since. Until now. Mizuki could still hear the echoes of Misao's cry through the hall.<p>

_What did Mio say to cause Misao cry like that?_ But Mizuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming from Misao's direction.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here? Were you here the entire time?" Misao asks accusingly.

"I'm trying to find Mio to give her these bandages, and no, I just got here." Mizuki lies.

"She's should be still around this hall somewhere."

"Then I'll go find her right now." Mizuki walks past Misao, but as quick as lightning, Mizuki's hand shoots out and grabs Mizuki's arms.

"Did you hear anything…that you weren't supposed to hear?" Misao grips Mizuki's arms tighter, as if gripping it will make her spill the answer.

"I told you already, I just got here and I didn't hear anything ok?" Mizuki says desperately, wrenching her arm free and scurries back to Mio's room, abandoning the mission at hand. Mizuki dumps the bandages on Mio's desk and leaves briskly, only to find Mio standing at the foot of her door, looking at Mizuki with a blank expression.

"I got you bandages for your finger and placed them on your desk." Mizuki says and goes back out. To her surprise, Mio doesn't acknowledge Mizuki's existence and closes her door. Once Mio closes her door, a grin spreads across her face.

_Mizuki Hongo, you're lucky I don't have time to deal with you. Yet. Because I have a much more important mission to accomplish before I move onto anyone else. Dear Sister Misao, are you ready to be executed?_

Mizuki heads to the main door. Whenever she is bored, stressed, mad, angry, sad, etc. she'll go to the music store. As she reaches the door, she sees Katsuki getting ready to leave.

"Sensei, are you leaving already? I thought Misao would make you stay until at least nine o'clock."

"I wanted to go to the music store to buy something before it closes so I'm going to leave early today."

"You're going to the music store too? So am I! I love going there, seeing all the different kinds of instruments. Music is banned here because Uncle Hongo says music is too loud and annoying." Mizuki couldn't help herself from blurting random facts from her family. But Katsuki didn't seem to mind and looks like he enjoys listening to Mizuki, so she continues. "I would love to learn the piano, but they said no. I don't understand because we have a piano in one of the lounges, and no one ever plays." Mizuki stops herself before she goes too far.

"Sorry, do I sound annoying? Once I start talking about music, I can't stop myself."

"That's alright, because I'm like that too. There's a really good coffee shop near the music shop. Do you want to go there first? I'll treat you." Katsuki says, opening the door. Mizuki blurts out yes even before the invitation could fully process through her head. With any other person, much less a teacher, Mizuki would be hesitant. But with Katsuki, he gave Mizuki a safe, warm feeling that she could trust whole heartedly. As they drive out of the mansion, Katsuki starts talking to Mizuki, making her feel more free to tell things to him. They arrive at the coffee shop and sits down with their coffee within fifteen minutes.

"Is this why you teach Misao violin? Because you really like playing the violin yourself?"

"Not only the violin, but the piano also. I teach music at your school because I believe in spreading the magic of music." Katsuki explains.

"Ah, I would like to learn the violin too. I'm not surprised Uncle and Auntie Hongo let Misao learn the violin. They adore her so much. But I'm really surprised that Mio knew the answer to the violin question you asked today. At least of what I know, Mio has never touched a violin; much less know the difference between one and a viola." Mizuki says, sipping her coffee. Katsuki looks surprise, his eyes widening.

"Hongo-san has never touched a violin before? She sounded so confident in her answer; I thought she plays the violin!"

"Oh no! Mio would go near a violin. She's like Uncle, always saying that the sound of a violin is too shrill for a human." Mizuki has a far-away look on her face. "My father is like you. He plays…I mean, _used _to play the violin and piano too. My father loved music. He would play the violin or piano to Mother and me everyday." Mizuki shakes her head and smiles, pushing the sad thoughts out of her head.

"Really? So your father loved music?"

"Oh yes! He loved soooo much! Music was his life and his soul. It's surprised me that Uncle would hate music while my father, his brother, loved it." Mizuki says with amazement in her voice. But something Mizuki didn't know and Katsuki did, was that there was a reason why Lord Hongo and his younger brother would have such differences. Suddenly, he remembered a story of a little boy, a story that he swore he would not tell anyone…

_There was once a boy, a young boy of seven, when the biggest trauma appeared in his life. An accident that would scar the beautiful boy's soft heart, and feel his mind of hatred and revenge. There was a deep scar in the boy's heart and mind that he is not willing to show anyone. When the boy's father's business failed and he needs to support the family, the boy's father did a favor for a famous, rich, businessman that he knew. In return, the wealthy businessman introduced the father to his younger brother who was looking for a chauffer._

_ The father began working as a chauffer, his job finally becoming steady. But a short time later, the new employer and his family died in a terrible auto accident when the boy's father was off duty, leave a surviving daughter. Ever since then, the boy's father had nightmares everynight, asking the dead family for forgivness. The boy was scared of his father's screams, not knowing what was causing it in the first place. One night, the moon extraordinarily beautiful, the pale light glistening mysteriously. The boy couldn't help but exit the house to find a better place to look. But as he walks back home, he sees his family, all asleep, on stranger's backs, being carried into their family car. Standing in the lead, smoking a cigarette, was definitely the leader, directing the strangers doing this, doing that. The boy was clever and hid in the bushes, not willing to come out until the car drives away. He waits patient at the steps of his house, waiting for his parents and siblings to come back, for surely, the strangers would bring them back. He waited the entire night to caught a glimpse of the news. _

_Family Suicide: Car found at the bottom of a river with three died bodies._

_The boy, unable to find words, was sent to the orphange without him even knowing that in that night, he had become an orphan. He swore with all his might that he would find that man, the man who he say in that pale moonlight that night of his family's __**murder.**__ The boy decided to hide his identy, changing his name, his surname, everything. He went with the surname of the kind family that adopted him and starts his life fresh, at least, that's what is seems. But deep down the boy's heart, he wants revenge and will not stop until he gets it. _

"Um, Sensei? Are you alright? Do you have a headache or something?" Mizuki waves her hand in front of Katsuki's eyes. He blinks several times and recovers.

"Yes, I am fine. I just thought of a memory that I would rather not remember." Not true. His whole depended on this mission and he swore nothing would stop him. The plan was going on smoothly, nothing can stop him now. The young boy of seven in the story was now grown up into a man, Katsuki Tachibana, and his plan on revenge on the Hongo family will be more successful then ever.

"Are you sure Sensei? You look so pale for a moment. Maybe we shouldn't go to the music shop…" Mizuki's voice trails off. There was a pang of pain in Katsuki's heart.

"NO! I'll be fine. I really wanted to show Hongo-san something." Katsuki says before he would take it back. Why was there a painful sensation when Mizuki said they shouldn't go? No, it's probably because he feels bad for Mizuki, because her parents died in the result of Lord Hongo's hands. And probably because his father was her family's chauffer. Yes, that was it. Katsuki steals a silent glance at Mizuki. She smiling brightly, her eyes in wonder of whatever Katsuki has to show her. Without noticing it himself, Katsuki begins to smile as well.

"Well then, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes, please!" Mizuki beams. Katsuki smiles uneasily at Mizuki.

_These feelings inside me, it's only because I feel guilty. That's all. I can't let my guard down in front of any of the Hongo clan members! _Katsuki thought. _But if I let my guard down this one time, one time only, what would happen? _Katsuki leads Mizuki to the music store. The display outside the store was a beautifully crafted violin. The wood was shimmering under the spotlights, full of brown mixed with a little bit of red. The bow right next to it, the hairs so perfect as if someone has combed it, strand by strand before connecting the bow. And to top that, the violin was on a platform that was spinning slowly for people to admire the entire instrument.

"Oh my goodness! This violin is gorgeous! What would it cost to buy such treasure!" Mizuki exclaims. Katsuki smiles at Mizuki's giddiness and guides her into the store.

"My, I haven't even shown you the thing that I wanted to show you and you're already mesmerized by the violin."

"It wasn't here the last time I came!" Mizuki stares at all the magical instruments surrounding her. The violins and violas were placed neatly and professionally in glass cases with spotlights, showing off the glistening wood. Cellos and basses were placed in racks, carefully arranged. In the next section was the woodwinds. Flutes in all sizes were placed from smallest to largest.

"Hongo-san, in here." Katsuki points into a room hidden away from all the other instruments by a fancy french door. Katsuki pushes the door open for Mizuki and she steps inside. Mizuki couldn't believe her eyes.

"There...there...there all pianos!" Mizuki gasps, covering her mouth. Inside the room was a large collection of various pianos. Grand, keyboard, upright, electric, etc. were all placed strategically around the perimeter. Mizuki walks slowly, her mouth still gaping at the pianos, goes to the nearest grand piano. She places her finger on the pearl white keys and pressed down. The middle C note rings around the room.

"This place...is amazing!" Mizuki says in awe. Katsuki grins, forseening this reaction.

"After you said you want to play the piano, I immediately thought of this gallery. This room is only temporarily available, since it's only here for a gallery. It'll be gone in three months so I thought I'll bring you..."

"Thank you so much Sensei! Just seeing so many pianos in the same place makes me happy! I've never seen such fancy pianos before!" Mizuki skips over to another grand piano.

"See this piano Sensei? This is the one we have at home that no one is allowed to play." Mizuki slips on the chair and was getting ready to play something when she stops.

"Wait, am I allowed to play?" She asks. Katsuki nods.

"Anyone can play the pianos here in their free will." Mizuki's eyes were as bright as diamonds as she places her fingers on the keys again, but freezes.

"But I don't know how to play anything." Mizuki says sheepishly. Katsuki laughs at Mizuki's face; it was a mix between embarassment and weariness that made it look hilarious.

"I can teach you a simple song." Katsuki sits next to Mizuki on the artist's bench and played a familiar song.

"Are you playing Chopsticks?" Mizuki asks.

"Uh huh. It's a simple song to learn and easy to play. Perfect for beginners." And just like that, Katsuki began teaching Mizuki how to play Chopsticks. An hour later, Mizuki mastered not only Chopsticks, but another children's song, Cat Steps. As they walked out of the music store, Mizuki lets out a laugh.

"I've never had that much fun playing on the piano before! If only I could practice at home, then I can master another song as well."

"I can always teach piano during school."

"Really? You can do that? Oh please, then, please teach piano at school. I'll be looking forward to it!" Mizuki says in an eager voice.

"I'll ask the principal about it. It's not part of the lesson plan, but I think I can manage to squeeze it in." Katsuki promises. Mizuki sighs at the night sky.

_Oh, I can finally learn the instrument of my dreams. And Sensei is teaching me too! _Mizuki blushes, then stops herself.

_Why am I blushing? _Mizuki looks at Katsuki and her heart skips a beat.

_Oh I'm probably just emabrassed to be so near Sensei. What would Jinko and Satomi say. Ugh, what would Misao say. _Mizuki gulps and turns to Katsuki.

"Um, Sensei? Do you mind not telling Misao about tonight?" Mizuki asks.

"Why can't I tell Misao?" Katsuki asks appalled.

"Well, Misao hates it when her boyfriends hang around other girls, including Mio and I. One time, one of her boyfriends tried to touch Mio's scar and Misao immediately dumped him, saying that his heart wasn't really into her. Not only that, but that boy also got a death glare from Mio as well." Katsuki couldn't care less for Misao's feelings, but if he is to get close to the Hongo clan, she's his only chance.

"I understand then. I won't tell her." Katsuki looks at Mizuki with a whole new perspective. He saw how her aunt treats her, how Mio and Misao treats her, and she can still smiles as if nothing has happened. Mizuki still respects Misao's feelings even though Misao does nothing back.

_There's definately something with this girl that...gives the people surrounding her a warm, sunny feeling. _There was a tug at the bottom of Katsuki's heart that yearned for something, but he ignores it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! This is when the fun of writing romance, hatred, and pain begins! Katsuki and Mizuki feels something for each other! Hope you like this chapter! Please review to give me feedbacks and your feelings about this story! ^^<strong>_


	9. Chapter 8

**_I finally got a chapter in! Sorry to all the people who threatened me to continue writing, but here it is! The long waited chapter 8(Please don't kill me Swahili...) I haven't been updating for awhile because of finals at school and no support! I feel like no one reads this so...anyway, I decided that even if only one person reads this story, I shall continue writing! Thank you soooo much Swahili for the much appreciated support you give me for this. (*^o^*)_**

* * *

><p>Mizuki was singing and humming happily on her way back to the Hongo mansion. It was already very late at night and the street lights were off. Usually, this would bother Mizuki a little that she was the only person in the dark, but her mood was too good for her to notice. Mizuki rang the doorbell of the mansion and Maria opened it.<p>

"Welcome home Lady Mizuki! You're usually not the type of person to go out until so late, so we got worried."

"Thanks Maria. Is the entire family here?"

"Actually, no, the entire family is not here. Lord Hongo got an emergency call from the office and he left just a while ago. Lady Hongo left with him to oversee whatever was the problem. Lady Misao got a phone call from a friend and she left minutes after you and Tachibana-san left. Only Lady Mio is here." Maria gives a slight shiver at the mention of Mio's name.

"Only Mio is here?"

"Yes." Mizuki suddenly thought of the violin she saw in Mio's room when she delivered dinner to her. It was in the corner, hidden from anyone's eyes. Mizuki climbs the staircase and reaches the door of Mio's room without knowing it herself.

_I wanted to ask her about that, but then Mio's finger got hurt. I wonder if I asked now, would she just turn me away and ignore me? Likely, but I never know unless I try. _Mizuki took a deep breath and knocks on the door. No response.

_Is she not in her room?_ Mizuki knocks again, getting no acknowledgement whatsoever. She turns the doorknob and to her surprise, the door swings open. Mizuki steps into the room only to find it pitch black and obviously empty. Flicking the lights on, Mizuki peers in. The violin which was in the case just a few hours ago was now empty.

_Where's the violin? More importantly, where's Mio? _Mizuki flicks the lights back off and closes the door. Mizuki smiles again in thought of her previous hours, playing the piano with Katsuki.

_Wait! If the entire family is gone, then maybe I can play the piano! _With a whoop of joy, Mizuki races to the lounge on the first floor where the piano was, eager to touch the keys again, listening to the beautiful sound. As Mizuki reaches the hall where the lounge was, she heard a soft sound coming from the lounge. Mizuki sneak slowly towards the lounge until she recognized the sound, the violin.

_Misao is the only one who knows how to play a violin in the family, so it's just a recording? No, it can't be. Maybe…MIO? _Mizuki peers into the room and gasps when she sees Mio. She quickly covers her mouth to prevent any noise from exiting her mouth and watches Mio play. She was standing near the coffee table with closed eyes and a pleasant face, like she was enjoying it. The tone was beautiful and in tune, sounding as if she had been playing the violin for years. Mizuki accidentally shifts, making a sound. The playing evidently stops and before Mizuki knew it, Mio was right at her face, drilling her dark eyes in Mizuki's.

"You heard nothing." Mio's voice hisses at Mizuki, her breath blowing into Mizuki's face making her itch.

"Uh…uh…o…ok. I heard nothing. You did not just play the violin like a pro in the lounge, ok." Mizuki whispers. Mio's face was blank and emotionless, making Mizuki more nervous.

"Don't be sarcastic Mizuki. If Mother, Father, Misao, or even if one of the maids knows of this, you will meet your death date very soon." Mio walks casually over to one of the antique glass vases. Pulling a knife from a fruit basket on the coffee table, Mio swipes the knife at the vase. The first hit shatters the venerable glass vase immediately, but Mio continues slashing and hacking at it until there was nothing left except tiny, minuscule pieces of glass.

"See dear cousin? If you don't want to die so quickly, then please avoid telling people." Mio said in mock politeness. Mizuki gulps and swallows a chuckle because Mio wouldn't really kill her right? But then again, no knows what Mio is thinking and she really did have the potential to murder a person.

"Uh…yes Mio. I swear I won't tell anyone." Mizuki promises. Mio looks skeptically at her but drops her gaze. Since Mizuki is known as a person who keeps secrets secret even after death, Mio trusts her.

"Good. I don't want to see your soul disappear from Earth so quickly." Mio picks up her violin and was about to leave and she pause suddenly.

"And why in your sweet clean heart would you ever come to this long abandoned lounge?" Mio asks. Mizuki was taken in surprise.

_Why would Mio care? Oh well, might as well tell her, since she has no gain of telling Auntie, Uncle, or Misao about it anyway…_

"Well, I was with Tachibana Sensei at the music shop a little earlier and there were a piano gallery. Sensei taught me a couple songs on the piano and I wanted to practice them. Then, I thought that since no one's at home…well, I could play the piano here…" Mizuki blushes at the thought of her moments with Katsuki, playing Chopsticks and laughing heartily. Mio notices this and something in her mind goes 'click.'

"Ah, is that so? Well, mother, father, and Misao won't be coming back until later so why not play now? It gives me no gain to spill on you to them anyway, so do as you please as I did." Mio carries her violin and bow out of the room, but she stays in the hallway where Mizuki couldn't see from the lounge.

_Ah, Mizuki Hongo, how sweet. If I think what is happening to your poor heart right now is true, I have one more person I can torment. No, I need to investigate more before acting. Let's see how you react to this Sister Misao, your own cousin loving the man you so dearly love as well. How sweet revenge is! _

Mizuki carefully opens the shining black piano and touches the keys. The top of the piano was coated with dust, evidence showing that no one has played it in a very long time. With a deep breath, she starts to play. Even though the song she was playing was a little childhood song, but she felt as if she was playing a classical piece.

"Looks like someone can play the piano quite well, except the song was quite…childish." Mizuki jumps at the voice again and sees Mio still standing at the door.

"Why are you still here?" Mizuki says, annoyed. Mio hoots in delight and claps.

"Even the best tempered girl in this wretched place can lose her temper. How amusing. Well, continue playing Mizuki." Mio says mockingly. Mizuki hesitates as she was about to play again, but she stops abruptly.

"No thanks Mio. Why don't you play the violin? I bet it'll sound much better than my piano." Mizuki says. Mio was taken in surprise and is searching Mizuki's eyes for suspicions. Finally, she gives up and walks over to Mizuki, violin still in hand.

"Fine then. I'll let you hear a taste of true music." Mio lifts her bow and begins to play. The same beautiful melody rings through Mizuki's ears, the melody that enchanted her to the lounge. Mizuki did not recognize the song, but it sounded professional, as if Mio has been playing for years. Mizuki sat down and watches Mio play, watching her face still stoic and menacing, but there was a bit of kindness mixed in as well, a part of Mio Mizuki has never seen in her life. Before she knew it, Mio had already stopped playing and was now standing over her, her face glowering with the killer atmosphere.

"If you're going to space out, then please do not disturb me by sitting here and making me see your annoying angelic face."

"NO! I wasn't spacing out! Your music was just so good, no could ever fall asleep." Maybe it was just Mizuki's imagination, but she swore she saw Mio flicker a smile. Not the smiles that send killer vibes through people and make them freeze in terror, but a smile that actually reflects happiness and even a bit of pride. Now Mizuki knows she hit a soft spot on Mio: music. Mizuki was about to say something to Mio when one of the maids knock on the door.

"Lady Mizuki and…um…Lady Mio, Lady Misao is back and is demanding that Lady Mizuki see her immediately." The maid gives a slight bow to Mio and Mizuki, than waits patiently. Mizuki looks at Mio, but her smile was gone and her usually suave face is back on.

"Yes, I'm coming." Mizuki follows the maid out the door. Before they even made it out of the hallway, Misao was already standing there, arms crossed.

"Lady Misao, I have brought…"

"Mizuki, come over here for a second. I need to show you something." Misao yanks Mizuki towards her and pulls her over to a dark corner of the hallway. Misao pulls out her cell phone and shoves it in Mizuki's face. It was a photo of Mizuki and Katsuki in the coffee shop. Mizuki couldn't help but blush when Misao slaps Mizuki hard across the face. Mizuki gasps and covers her cheeks, which were burning with pain.

"Don't you dare go near Katsuki again, or next time, your punishment would be much, much worse I tell you. I don't know why you were with Katsuki at the shop and he wouldn't tell me either, which makes things suspicious. But if you ever go near Katsuki again, I will use this knife and carve your face into pieces." Misao threatens, pulling a knife from her pocket.

"But I was just talking to…"

"Shut up brat! I don't want to hear your excuses! I've already heard Katsuki's. If my friend hadn't seen you two being all cuddly, you're probably going to continue this right? I won't forgive you Mizuki Hongo, never." Misao points the tip of the knife at Mizuki's cheeks and traced a shape, threatening to actually carve it. Mizuki holds in her breath until Misao leaves.

_Why is Misao blaming ME? Shouldn't she be interrogating Katsuki instead? Ugh, why am I always the blame for everything Misao's boyfriend does? _ But even the threat Misao said did not affect Mizuki's mood. Whenever she thinks of what Misao says made Mizuki think of Katsuki and her heart would feel a tingling feeling.

_Why does my heart flutter whenever I think of Sensei? Is it…because I have feelings for him? _Mizuki shakes her head and hits herself.

_Stop thinking idiotic things Mizuki! No way would I like Sensei. I just think he's kind to me. Yes, that's it. He's just nice to me… But what if I did fall in love with him?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for chapter 8! Please review! Reviews raise my spirits and gives me support to continue writing! :D<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I haven't updated in months! Here's chapter 9 for Tsukigomori. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Katsuki sits in silence while Misao goes on and on about never going to see Mizuki ever again. They were sitting in the dining table in Katsuki's apartment. After Misao assaults Mizuki, she marches up to Katsuki's apartment and demands another explanation from him.<p>

"…And I don't even want you to teach her at school. What if she starts flirting with you then? Oh, no, I won't let that happen. Katsuki, tomorrow, you're going to tell the school that you're switching classes. Wait, no, or even better, quit your job there completely, because I forgot my sister goes to that school as well. I know a couple good businessmen that are probably willing to use a man like you. Katsuki, are you even listening to me?" Misao says, waving her hands in front of Katsuki's eyes.

"Yes, Misao, I am. But I'm not going to quit my job just because of Mizuki and Mio."

"Well how am I supposed to know that you're not cheating on me then?"

"Misao, how many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing going on between Mizuki and I ok? I just wanted to talk to her about music so that's why I invited her to the coffee shop. God, you're so annoying." Katsuki rolls his eyes and gets up.

"You have never called me annoying before…" Misao says quietly, looking as sad and depressed as she could possibly do. Misao calls this her "poor-girl-who-I-must-comfort" face. It works on Lady and Lord Hongo, so why not Katsuki? Just as she wanted to, Katsuki looks back at Misao, his eyes softer than they were originally.

"Sorry, but…why can't you believe me, Misao dear. Just believe me and everything will be ok." Katsuki bends down on his knees and takes Misao's hand. She blushes and all her worries melt away.

"Fine, Katsuki. This time, and this time only, will I forgive you. But if I ever see you with Mizuki again, know the consequences." Misao stands up and glances at the clock.

"I better get going or father will get worried. Oh, mother and father want you to visit the family villa over summer vacation. I know it's too early to ask, but they want to make sure you wouldn't have anything else planned. So tell me if you can go ok honey?" Misao picks up her purse, kisses Katsuki lightly on the lips and leaves. Katsuki's poker face was starting to get tired and was relieved that Misao left. If it wasn't for his plan, he wouldn't have tolerated a woman like Misao for so long.

_Thank goodness Misao believes me. If not, my plan would've gone havoc. I can't let my guard down until the entire family is destroyed. _But there was something at the bottom of Katsuki's heart that hurts whenever he thinks of revenge on the _entire _family.

_Well, since Mizuki isn't really part of the Hongo family, I can leave her out. She's innocent and it's because of that family's deeds that her parents died. And it's also partly my father's responsibility as well…Yes; I think mother and father wouldn't mind that I left out Mizuki in the plan._ At the very beginning, he had researched about the Hongo family and found out about all the details except the fact that Mizuki lives with them. His plan seems unstable, but he'll keep it under control. Because this was his revenge and there's no way he can take it ever so lightly. Not when Lord Hongo killed his entire family in an incident. That's why Katsuki too will kill _his _entire family, including Lord Hongo himself, in an "accident" that seems perfectly natural so that no one will suspect a thing.

Mizuki was a little unwilling to go to school the next day. Not when Misao threatened her so that she doesn't want to see Katsuki at school.

_Why am I so scared? It's not like I'm actually doing anything with Katsuki! Ugh, but knowing Misao, she'll make every little thing like Mio and I were cheating on her boyfriends… _Mizuki takes a deep breath and puts a smile on her face as if nothing happened.

_Because this is more me, ongoing Mizuki. _

Mizuki swings her bag over her shoulder and exits the mansion.

"Good-bye Lady Mizuki. Have fun at school!" Maria calls the morning greeting.

"Thanks, I will." As Mizuki strolls down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but to think about Misao and Katsuki.

_Oh, they seemed like a perfect pair. Katsuki seems like the type to not easily let girls slip through his fingers, so I think they're still hanging tight. _ She smiles a fake smile and pushes the thought out of her head.

_Ok Mizuki Hongo quit minding other people's businesses! If you really want to know so badly, just call Sensei and ask! You've called him before! _Mizuki gasps as she thinks of calling Katsuki. She quickly grabs her cell phone out of her bag and dials Katsuki's number before she could regret it. The phone rings for a while, then goes to voice message.

_Oh well. I guess it'll be better if I left a message…_

"Um…Hello? This is Mizuki Hongo calling. I just wanted to ask you something so…"

_Oh, how am I supposed to ask? "I just wanted to know whether or not you made up with Misao or not?" No way! Maybe I should've just simply asked Misao this morning. But would she talk to me? Oh yeah! I'll just… _There was a beep in Mizuki's cell phone then a click.

"Sorry, but you have ran out of time for the message. If you wish to speak more, please dial *******. Thank you." Mizuki holds her cell phone in shock.

"NOOOOOOO I just wasted a perfect message time! What am I supposed to do now?" Mizuki screams. Without knowing that she had just spoken everything out loud, people who walked past her stared, whispering unintelligent things to one another. Sighing a year's worth of sighs, Mizuki continues her walk to school. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clammy hand covers her eyes, making everything dark.

"Hey, let go of me! Who's this?" Mizuki claws at the hand, but it was closed tight around her head.

"Mizuki-chan! Guess who it is ?"A bell sounding voice whispers into her ears, making it tickle a little.

"Really? Are you really playing this game? Fine, Satomi, everyone can recognize you."

"Aw, I tried really hard to make my voice not as recognizable as possible. But I can't help if my voice is so beautiful and recognizable." Mizuki heard sarcastic laughter and the cold hands uncover Mizuki's eyes and she sees Satomi and Reiko smiling at her like little children.

"I'm not in the mood in playing these games." Mizuki mutters. Satomi and Reiko both stare at Mizuki in shock and touch her shoulders.

"What's the matter Mizuki? This isn't like you at all!"

"What if…I'm saying what if ok? What if you fell in love you shouldn't fall in love with? What would you do?" Mizuki asked. Satomi and Reiko look at each other, then at Mizuki.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN"T?" They screamed in sync. The other students walking towards the school stops to see who was screaming.

"Why don't you announce it to the world then? That's so loud!" Mizuki whisper. "I'm saying "what if", not me!"

"Oh really? Everyone who says "what if" means themselves. You can't lie to Satomi and I, Mizuki-chan. We've known you since elementary school. I can tell when you're talking about yourself or someone else. So spill it. Who's the lucky guy you're in love with that you're not supposed to." Satomi says, placing her arms around Mizuki's shoulders. Reiko flashes a sparkling grin at Mizuki and lifts her ears higher as if Mizuki was going to whisper into them.

"I…I…I can't tell you." Mizuki stammers.

"Come on Mizuki! I promise I won't tell anyone, not a single soul." Reiko says and Satomi nods.

"Oh…The person I like it Katsuki." Mizuki blushes and bites her lips. But Reiko and Satomi didn't say anything and looks somewhat confused.

"Um…who? We don't know anyone named Katsuki."

"Yes, yes you do. It's…its Tachibana Katsuki, my elder cousin Misao's fiancée and our teacher at school!"


	11. Chapter 10

_**HAIHAI! Sorry for the long wait. Between schoolwork and vacations and writers droughts, i had a pretty long time thinking of what to write. But thanks to some supporters of this story, I finally managed to squeeze some brain juice and get this story on the roll again. THANK YOU AGAIN, MY PRECIOUS SUPPORTERS T_T**_

* * *

><p>"I like Tachibana Sensei!"<p>

Mizuki blurted and clamped her eyes shut. She expected Reiko and Satomi to scream in excitement or shake the life out of Mizuki, making her spill more facts. But after seconds of silence, Mizuki peeped open her eyes to see Reiko and Satomi staring at her blankly.

"What?" Mizuki asked wearily. Satomi looks at Reiko and they both started laughing.

"Oh Mizuki, you are really good at telling jokes. You should be a comedian." Satomi chuckled. Reiko nodded in agreement and snorted.

"You guys think it's a joke?" Mizuki asked, hurt.

"Of course it has to be a joke! You want us to believe you like a teacher? Hilarious." Reiko laughed but stopped when she saw Mizuki's hurt face. "Oh no, Mizuki you were telling the truth?!" Reiko and Satomi stole glances at each other and both patted Mizuki reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I know it's weird to love a teacher, but Katsuki…Tachibana Sensei really understands me. Actually, I think he's the only person who understands me and share the same interests as me." Mizuki cried. She felt her eyes getting hot and tears threatened to spill.

"Well, I guess if you like Sensei that much, it's fine, but the problem is, does Sensei like you back?" Satomi asked while patting her back.

"I don't know. All I know is that Misao loves Sensei and won't give him up that easily." Mizuki sighed and heard laughter behind her.

"Too bad for you, Mizuki. You won't be able to see Katsuki for a month. Father is taking the entire family to one of the family villas in Okinawa. Mother dotes Katsuki and plans on taking him as well since Sister loves him so much. It's a shame that Mother and Father don't plan on taking you." A chilling voice came from behind the three friends and Mio appeared out of nowhere like a shadow. Satomi clutched Reiko and Mizuki swallowed.

"What? Scared of me?" Mio sneered and casually brushed some hair out of her eyes, her scar puckering out at the girls.

"The entire family is going?" Mizuki looked at Mio and couldn't help but look away from her face.

"Stupid girl, of course besides you. You should know that already, Father doesn't include you in our family. But even so…" Mio rolled her eyes and pushed herself through the group, shoving Mizuki in the process. "I count you as a family."

Mizuki looked at Mio with surprise, but Mio's face was gleeful.

"Now that I know you like Sister's boyfriend, if I told Misao, she will surely kill you." Mio laughed and entered the school. Mizuki's legs felt like jelly and she leaned on Satomi for support.

"Oh no. If Mio tells Misao, I will be dead." Mizuki's heart felt like lead as the weight got heavier in her chest.

Mio made her way to the classroom and slipped to her desk. Taking out her planner, Mio flipped to an empty page and wrote "DEATH".

_Finally, my plan can be put into action. The Okinawa vacation will be my best chance of killing Misao. God, no, Satan gave me this chance to kill my sister, and I won't let it slip out of my hands. _

The heaviness in Mizuki's chest did not lift even after school. Mizuki felt Mio's cold gaze and heard her snicker even though Mio wasn't even near. Taking deep breaths, Mizuki closed her eyes while walking down the hall and prayed.

_Oh please, don't let Mio tell Misao. I promise I won't talk to Sensei privately again so…please…_

"Whoa."

Mizuki bumped into someone and dropped her bag. Panicked, Mizuki quickly gathered her things and bowed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." She stammered and walked away when an arm stopped her. Mizuki looked up and saw that it was Katsuki. Her face flushed tomato red and she jumped away from him in shock.

"Hongo –san, are you feeling ok? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Katsuki asked, his voice filled with concern. Mizuki couldn't get herself to look at him, all she could do was stare at the floor and squeeze her bag.

"Uh….I….um…I..I..I'm f…fine. Th….thank you." Mizuki stuttered. "I….I…I have to go now."

But Katsuki felt something wrong and smiled.

"If Hongo-san doesn't have anything to do after school, do you mind if I take you somewhere?"

Mizuki made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak and hoped Katsuki didn't hear or notice.

_Go somewhere with Tachibana Sensei? A….Alone? _

Happiness welled inside her heart and she wanted to say yes so badly, but thinking of Mio and what could happen if Misao found out made her sank in depression again.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sensei. I mean…Misao could find out…and you're my teacher…" The last part was barely audible as Mizuki had whispered it and wasn't sure if Katsuki heard.

Katsuki raised his eyebrows and smiled a smile that made Mizuki's heart flutter.

"Don't worry. If a student is at lost, it's a teacher's job to help the student find their way out of the maze. Come one."

Mizuki looked at Katsuki and took a deep breath.

"Ok."

_Why is this happening? Why did I say yes? Do you know the consequences, Mizuki? _Mizuki sighed as Katsuki lead her out to the school parking lot.

Katsuki smiled as warmly as he can to make Mizuki trust him wholeheartedly. If Mizuki can trust him enough, he can make her spill more about the Hongo family and about herself, so his plan can go into action as soon as possible. He made careful precautions so that he could take revenge only on those who killed his family, no one innocent. Mizuki's existence did make things more difficult for Katsuki, but that's fine. Mizuki would be a useful pawn after all in this game of chess.


End file.
